


What's In A Word - Satin

by Davechicken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - satin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Word - Satin

It’s a day of mixed pride and grief. Chris knew it was going to come, knew if he stayed in Beacon Hills that he’d have to face constant reminders of all the woods have taken from him. He’d tried to leave, but something always brought him back. This place needed all the help he could get, and it didn’t feel right living anywhere else.

On the stage, the young adults parade across in turn. They look so terrified and elated in one, that hormonal mix of hope for the future, and fear for the _having to be an adult now and leaving all their friends and family behind_ making the air thick. Parents snap photos, or shoot videos with hastily zoomed-in lenses. Even if he didn’t know them, he’d be able to read each of the chi– _young people_ \- as they stomp across in turn, their personalities shining through even at this distance.

Stiles bounces. Lydia glides. Scott walks with his head held high. He knows how Allison would have walked, can see it as clear as day. A lump in his throat, and he grits his teeth together so hard that his jaw aches. He told himself he wouldn’t cry, wouldn’t tear up. This is a happy day for everyone who made it, and many of them owe their lives to her.

The formal clothes are a little stifling. He insisted on dressing in the suit he’d planned on wearing for this, the kind of suit that only comes out for those milestone times: weddings, graduations… funerals. He wore this then, and not since. The outside fabric is stiff and unyielding, the jacket lined with satin. It slides across his shoulders like a kiss, and when he lifts his hand to adjust his cuff, he’s intensely aware of the glide of it. Sombre outside, and inside bright. The opposite of him, right now.

Derek is beside him, his presence a heavy weight of reflected heat and strength. He couldn’t have come alone, though he’d never say it. And he knows the other man would want to be here, regardless. These children are theirs, in a sense. Not adopted, not _children_ , but pack in the way that all the adults would protect the cubs. They are like their nephews and nieces, and it’s going to be tough on them as much as John and Melissa when they aren’t around any more. Everything is changing.

He swallows again, and is surprised when a hand takes his. Fingers gently prise his hand out of the fist he’d balled it up into, and he gets to squeeze it so hard it must hurt. Derek takes it all, wordless and calm, and Chris is grateful for that.

She would be happy. She would.

He knows that.


End file.
